


Security Blanket

by Zhie



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bunniverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6934339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhie/pseuds/Zhie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nerdanel waits for her sons to return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Security Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> B2MeM Challenge:(O68)
> 
> Textures: Fuzzy

When Maedhros received it from their Uncle Erestor, it was pure, snowy white and as fuzzy and fluffy as goose down. By the time he passed it on to Maglor, there were a few small stains on the corners, but it was still puffy enough after it was washed and hung out to dry.

When it passed to Celegorm, it was still in decent shape, but Caranthir received it with a hole in the corner and frayed edges where the dog had taken to chewing. Once it was given to Curufin, it was more grey, except for the splotches of pink and gold from spilled juice, and a tear about the middle.

The Ambarussas did not mind the tear; in fact, they widened it so that they each had half, and insisted their mother sew a patch on the untorn side to match the one which covered the hole.

Now sewn back together again, Nerdanel sat on the high porch at her father’s house in Tirion, the blanket draped over her lap. She lovingly stroked her hand along the matted fabric, and looked out to the East, hoping for her sons to return.


End file.
